The Return
by Goddess of Twilight
Summary: Things are as normal as possible for Virgil, Richie, and Kailie. They've graduated high school, and moved on to Gotham University for college. Old friends and old foes return for another battle of good and evil. Justice League guest appearances.
1. Another night's work

Well, here is another Static Shock story. I think I have one more in me. Or two. I have to check. I hope you enjoy! The story is written in first person. I do apologize for that, but I do like the way it turned out. Someone returns, but friend or foe? Later, a villain will return, and wreak havoc on Gotham, and the lives of our heroes. But for now, onward!

Dislaimer:I do not own Virgil or Richie, or any member of the Justice League. Kailie and a few others are my creations.

* * *

There was a large crash as I flew through the warehouse in the dark. I was sure it wasn't one of my friends. I spun in the air as I flew through a window chasing one of the idiots who had decided to take off with the Mayor's granddaughter. I was amazed at the way I could fly, the speed and flexibility was an accomplishment and improvement on what we had been trying before, and was more thankful than ever for Richie's genius. I flew in through another window, using a fireball to shatter the glass.

"Would you knock that off? You're scaring the guy."

"So? We need to put some fear into him." I said.

"Yeah, but we don't need to destroy half the place, they're going to tell us to start paying for things we break."

"That's not my fault. It's this idiot that's running through a building with breakables. This guy needs to be scared."

"Be that as it may, we want this guy speaking coherently, not gibberish. And right now you look like nothing more than the angel of death."

"You know, if he saw me in a light, he'd be able to tell that I'm NOT an angel of anything."

"Except leprechaun's maybe."

"Watch it Static. I seem to remember that little accident in chem class was your fault and not mine. The green hair will go away soon enough."

"There aren't a lot of superheroes out there with bright green hair. You'd probably be identified with the Joker more so than with us. And normal people hardly have hair that color."

"What about half our chem class?" I asked.

"I did apologize."

"At least you didn't get green hair. There'd be a lot of questions." I said.

"Aw come on, you look great with green hair." Gear piped up.

"Thanks Gear." I said.

"No problem." He replied.

I landed next to them, folding the wings over my shoulders, looking a little like a gargoyle I suppose. They were bat like in appearance. I could change them into something that appeared to be angel wings, but they'd still be grey. Richie was a genius when it came to this kind of thing, and I was glad he had come up with something to make me fly. I had always dreamed of it, and was very glad he had the intelligence to create living appendages that I could remove at any time. They were coded to my DNA, so I used them like they were my own appendages. They were also keyed to my brain so in the blink of an eye, could change them into one or the other. Although, I chose to have them a coal grey color, it differentiated me from Hawk-girl.

The man was cowering in his shoes. Static and Gear were standing over him, with their arms crossed. They looked at me and shook their heads. I shrugged as I looked down at the man. The mask I wore glittered in the half light that was in the warehouse, but to him it glinted like the eyes of a wild animal. I knew I was frightening him, standing there in the shadows.

I enjoyed it. He was so much like someone else I knew, someone who had ruined my life, had stolen something from me, although he had given me the greatest thing in the world. I sighed, and kneeled down, changing the wings to the angel like ones.

"Tell us where she is, or I will dig through your mind and find it. I won't be nice either. People like you are not worth being careful around. Don't let me make that choice." I said softly. He jumped, looking at me.

"She's... she's on the other side of town. You'll never get to her though. You'd have to do magic to get her out of there." He sneered.

"Well it's a good thing I'm a shaman then." I said, standing.

"What?" He whimpered.

"Magic in other words dude. Come on. Time to go visit the bat man. You think this girl is bad... just you wait." Richie said.

"Did you get anything else off him?" Static asked softly as Richie took the man to Batman. He took my hand in his and squeezed it gently.

"Yeah. We best get her before she gets dumped into the river. He's got her rigged up to die if anything happens to him. We've got to get there, and soon." I said.

"Alright. Let's go." He said.

With a flap of my wings, I joined Static in the air. We flew through the dark city. Gotham was a city that never seemed to sleep. It was dark at night, but there were eerie neon lights at night that seemed ghostly. I flew at the same speed as Static, homing in on the little girls brain pattern, now that I had picked it up from the mans mind. I tried to send her comfort, let her know that she was going to be saved. We didn't have too much time, but I knew we would get there in time enough to save her. We had to.

"We're going to make it Kailie." Static said.

"I don't know what I'd do if someone took off with Kahoku like that." I said.

"I know, same here. But he's in good hands while we're gone." Static said.

"All the same, I want to get this over with and get home to my son. I want to keep him in my arms and never let him go." I said.

"I know how you feel. I feel the same way." Static said.

She was close, I could feel it. We had mere moments before she plunged into the river. Static found the girl, the chains and explosives. He worked on nullifying them while I clung to the wall, the girl held tightly by one of my bat like wings. She was frightened, but also awed by my appearance. I'd had to change them to glide to her, and now would have a hard time getting us out.

After Static had cleared the area of the explosives, I used my shaman powers to free the girl of the chains. I looked up at Static as the last of the chains started to come loose.

"I can't change my wings while I'm holding her. We'd drop, and it'd be dangerous. You'll have to hold onto us until I can call up my other wings. Gargoyle's are gliders." I said.

"Alright. Hold onto me tight." He said.

I smiled, the little girl thought he had been talking to her, and she grabbed onto his pant leg tightly, as I wrapped my arm around his waist. He put his around mine, and I leaned my head on his shoulder, wishing for all the world that there would be enough peace in the world for one night, so we could go on a proper date. It had been a few months since our return from Kauai, since we had graduated. With the help of Static, known better to me as Virgil Hawkins, and his friend Gear, or Richie Foley, I was able to balance my life as a student and an unprepared mother to my son Kahoku.

They had introduced me to people such as Bruce Wayne, who had suddenly come up with a scholarship for rape victims, so that they could go to school, and have money to care for a child that came of that rape. I think he only gave it to me, but I wasn't about to argue. I was able to continue my education, so that I might do something for the world. All Bruce Wayne asked was that I do my best as a student, and take good care of my son. He had had a bad life, both his parents murdered in front of him. He knew what it was like to live without parents, and although he showed no outward emotion as a business man, I knew he hated to see something like this happen to people who were innocent. That's why he went out every night as Batman. He never told me, but I knew. The same way I had figured out the difference between my two friends from Dakota.

"We can stay like this if you like." Static whispered in my ear. The little girl giggled.

"I don't mind. She's adorable isn't she Static?" I whispered back.

"Don't go getting ideas. You've already got one little one. He's enough of a handful."

"Yeah, but she is in the same daycare as my son. She's going to need therapy probably. Someone that young, and that bastard had to go do this to her." I whispered fiercely, more to protect her from my harsh words, than my secret.

"Don't go getting angry. We can't go hurting people on a whim. It's bad for our image for one, not to mention it's not our thing. I know you feel responsible, that's the mother in you." Static said.

"You're a mommy angel lady?" The little girl asked quietly.

"Yes I am little one. I've got a little boy waiting for me back with some other superheroes taking the day off." I said smiling.

"You should go home to him. I'll bet he misses you." She said.

"He probably does sweetheart. But I have to make sure he's safe, and little girls like you are safe." I said.

"Yeah, I suppose, but being a mommy sure is hard work if you're a superhero lady, right?" She asked.

"That it is. But making sure people like you are safe at night makes it worth it. Especially since it means my baby will be safe too." I said.

"Thank you for saving me. I wish I had a mommy like you." She said, hugging my leg.

"K..." Static warned.

"I know, I know. Come on Sara. It's time to go to sleep." I said.

I picked her up, and touched her forehead. She fell asleep, her head on my shoulder. I sighed, saddened.

"You know I hate doing that." I said.

"But it's the best for all of us if they have as little contact with us as possible. Anyone can find these people again, and it would hurt the world more than help it if they have information that could bring any of us down." Static said, kissing my cheek.

"I know. Let's take Sara home. I know her mother will be frantic, and we have a test tomorrow in med lab." I said.

"Right. Let's get going." Static said.


	2. A Familiar Face

Alright everyone, I know you've been visiting. Now, if you could leave some reviews, I'd love it! Seriously.

A familiar face returns!

* * *

**third person POV**

Hundreds of miles away, the Fortress of Solitude was operating with few of any of the super heroes that frequented it. Most were off in various parts of the world, stopping the chaos created by the many men and women who chose to use their power and abilities to exploit and destroy humanity. One of the rookies was on watch at this point. He jumped to conclusions most of the time when something came within radar. Many of those around him were ready to stick his head out the airlock if he didn't knock it off. But this time, he was sure that there was someone or something coming through space. He almost fell from his chair when the alert sounded.

He watched on radar for a few moments, debating on whether or not he should warn Green Arrow and risk getting shot, or if he could ignore it and it would go away. When it didn't he sighed, and got up, not thrilled with the prospect of waking the Green Arrow. Especially considering this would be the fourth time, and the man slept with his weapon far too close for his liking.

"Sir, you might want to come look at this." He said, knocking on the man's door.

"I swear kid, if this is another spot of space junk; you're really going to be in for it." The man growled.

"It's not. This time I know its not." the kid said.

"Fortress of Solitude! Come in. I know someone is there. Come in!" A young woman's voice called from the communication system, both of them detected a soft Asian accent.

"Wow, she sounds cute!"

"Come in! Someone!"

"Ah, milady, you've reached the Fortress of Solitude. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." The rookie said.

"You're not charming me, child. I spent a good portion of time on earth, so I know what you're looking for. I'm looking for Static and Gear, and I know that Batman is known to them. If you can't tell me where they are, then stand down and let me pass."

"I can't do that miss. We're to nullify all alien threats that come up on the radar." Green Arrow said.

"My ship is unarmed. If you care to notice it is the flag ship of the royal family of Elysia. But it easily houses a very powerful weapon."

"Oh, and what's that?" The kid asked, trying to sound tough. Green Arrow elbowed him.

"Me."

With that the ship moved forward lightning fast. It was past the Fortress, raising alarms everywhere.

"Now, are you going to stop flirting and shut those things off, or am I going to have to do it? My electrical powers are much more potent than they were before, and of a different sort than Static's."

"I'm sorry miss; I'm not allowed to let you pass."

"Then let me in the Fortress. I don't know how long I am going to stay, but it would be nice to visit earth again."

"You'll be under guard."

"That's fine. As long as you can fend off Slade, should he put in an appearance, I'll be fine. I've been under guard for the last four years, I think I can manage."

"Let her in, I know this girl." Batman said suddenly, scaring the rookie. "She's a princess from another planet a ways away."

Green Arrow nodded and began the sequence of button pressing that would put the weapons on stand down, and turn the alarms off. Then he opened the door so that the young woman would be able to enter the Fortress of Solitude. Hawkgirl joined them as they hurried to greet her.

"Who is this?" She asked.

"Some princess is all we know." Green Arrow said.

"She must be pretty important if Batman is going to greet her on his own." She replied.

"He knows her. Apparently she spent some time on earth." Green Arrow said.

"Hmm, there's something familiar about her story." Hawkgirl said.

"Princess Reiko. It's good to see you again. May I ask why you're here?" Batman asked, giving a slight bow.

They looked up to see that the ship had already opened, and a young woman was stepping out. All they saw was a silver and lavender dress, reminding them of some flower no one could name. Over the dress and covering the young woman's face was a long black cloak and hood. The figure bowed in return to Batman, and then slender hands reached up and pulled the hood back from her face. Green Arrow stood with his mouth open and the rookie said something rather loud and rude. Green Arrow smacked him on the head and then approached the young woman.

* * *

**first person**

"It is a pleasure to meet you." He said.

"Arigatou." I said smiling.

"You speak Japanese?" Hawkgirl asked.

"Hai, I grew up almost sixteen years on planet earth. I was unaware of who and what I was, because I had been taken from my home planet at a very young age. Four earth years ago I started school at Dakota, but left soon after when I was taken back to my planet by Slade. Instead of returning to earth, I remained on my planet to assist them in rebuilding, and finding other lost members of my family. Now, I return to earth, with another mission, one that is more personal." I said.

"I don't know if he will be happy to see you." Batman said.

"I am unsure myself. All I know is, I must end this. It does not matter if it ends completely, or if it ends, and starts something else." I said.

Hawkgirl realized that we probably had private things to discuss so she grabbed the rookie by the arm and dragged him back to the watch room. He protested the sudden movement, and yelped when she tugged.

"Aren't you supposed to be on duty?" She asked, though it was more of a statement than anything.

"Uh, oh yeah. I suppose so." He said.

"I thought so. Let Batman take care of this, you do your job." She said.

Green Arrow took his cue a moment later, but stuck around just in case Batman would need his help; I knew he hadn't gone very far, I could feel the electrical pulses in his body. Batman then requested that I show him that I had some form of control of my powers. He knew that I hadn't had much when I was on earth, and didn't want to chance an increase in powers, but a lack of control. Green Arrow dashed in there to see me crackling with electricity. He pulled his bow and notched an arrow.

"Stand down Green Arrow. It's alright. She is just showing me that she has relatively more control than she did four years ago." Batman said. He nodded. "I suppose you have learned control. But I will say this; I doubt he will want to train you anymore than he did four years ago. Especially if this does not end well. That means you will go back home."

"Hai, Batman." I replied, feeling a great sadness in my heart.

"Green Arrow, help the princess unload her things from the ship." Batman said.

"What all did you bring princess?" Green Arrow asked as they approached my ship.

"Please, call me Reiko. I brought a little technology as a peace offering from my people, so that there can be a treaty between the peoples here, and my own. I also brought a few things to barter with so that I might have money on the planet, and some food from my planet that I have grown to love." I said.

"No clothes? Any woman I know would travel this far with a couple dozen suitcases." Green Arrow said.

"I do not think that I could wear such things on your planet." I said, indicating the dress that I was wearing.

"Yeah, I think you're a century or two late." He said grinning.

"I will buy things when I get to earth and have everything set up there, should my mission prove fruitful. Batman said that he was going to check into my social security number and other things, so that I could live on the planet without trouble." I said.

"Well, from the looks of what you've brought, you'll be well off. Don't hesitate to talk to any of us though; we're willing to help anyone out. Especially if your people want to sign a treaty with us, instead of the other way around." Green Arrow said.

"I will most definitely stay in contact with all of you." I said.


	3. Catharsis

Two for the price of one!

I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. I know I'm having plenty of fun putting it up. I have it all written, but I'm holding out on you all until I get a review!

I've rated this as more mature. There is swearing and aggressive/abusive action.

* * *

Richie's POV

I was waiting in our apartment for Kailie or Virgil to get back. Both of them had gone to class, and I needed to drop some things off. I didn't have to go to class, though I had to get the credits. My teachers allowed me to not be there because I got straight A's in all of the classes even if I was sleeping through one, most of the times in the beginning though I would correct them or something else, so they preferred that I just hand in my work and go do something else so I didn't disrupt the class. Something felt odd, and I didn't know what it was. Kahoku giggled suddenly, and the gem around my neck flashed brightly. I jumped, and the baby giggled again, batting at the crystal. I could feel anxiety, something close to fear, and I wasn't sure why I was feeling this way.

Kahoku had always been able to bridge the gap when it came to the crystal. It had been a sort of gift from someone long ago. And as often as I tried to forget her, it never happened. I was always trying to think logically, to escape remembering her laugh or her eyes, but it never worked. Even from across the galaxy, she still managed to help me think with my heart sometimes. Kahoku began to giggle again, and wave his arms. I sighed and brought him over to his crib, putting the top down as fruit began to rain from nowhere. It had only taken a little time for all of us to recognize the sounds he made before he did something like that, and that was one sound in particular that meant that his mother was going to be home soon, he liked to celebrate. He was an amazing child, very gifted, and very intelligent. I looked up as the door opened and I heard Kailie laugh.

"I suppose I can make a fruit salad then Kahoku." She said, walking up to the crib and uncovering him. "Though I do wish that you would take it much slower, the fruit will all go bad if you keep this up."

"At least it's not a palm tree." I said.

"That is true. That was a difficult one to get rid of." Kailie said. "Oh my, it smells like you need a change Kahoku."

With that she walked into the back room where his changing table was. I heard him squeal as she played with him, and then he made another familiar cooing sound, alerting us to Virgil coming to the apartment. He walked in; tossing what looked like a pomegranate in the air and catching it.

"As much as I love him, I wish that he'd let me surprise you guys once in a while. Hey little guy! Next time don't goose me with something." Virgil said as Kailie brought him back out. Kahoku giggled and clapped when Virgil held up the fruit. "I beleive this is yours?"

"Well, I've got a couple of papers to drop off. I'll see you guys in about twenty minutes.

I walked out the door, an odd feeling in the pit of my stomach, and the crystal warm against my chest. I handed in my work, and sat down to get the assignment written on the board, and put in my two cents worth during part of the lecture. The teacher glared at me harder than ever today or at least it just seemed like it. I collected my things and left earlier than usual, but managed to get stuck with extra work. I knew I could have it done in no time, but it frustrated me that they would do that.

So deep in thought was I that I hadn't realized I had crashed into someone until all my books went flying as I landed on my back. I picked up my glasses, grumbling about getting contacts in the future, and picked up my books. I looked out at an outstretched feminine hand, offering my last notebook. I grabbed it quickly, and then the hand offered to help me stand. I took it, following the slender limb up, towards a black cloak.

I stood, making sure that I wouldn't drop my books again. That's when it all hit me, the stranger in the cloak, the familiar sensation of her hand, even the smells and vibrations in the air alerted me. I felt something in my gut tighten, and I flung the hood back. I staggered back, like I had been hit by a rhino.

"Reiko!"

I don't know how we made it back to Kailie's apartment, everything was a blur. I could feel the anger, the hurt, and pain from myself and her. We didn't speak. I just grabbed her hand and dragged her to the apartment. She never protested, nor did she lash out at me.

* * *

Reiko's POV

I knew Richie was angry, I was even aware that it was directed at me, but I wasn't sure why. He had been aware of my choice before, had the chance to say something. He had accepted my choice, and left. If anything, I should have been angry with him for not fighting to keep me. He was dragging me through hallways and buildings, and finally to what looked like a pretty decent apartment. He barreled through the door of one of the apartments, the loud noise echoed in the hallway.

I saw Virgil, and surprisingly enough, an old friend, Kailie. Both of them stopped, surprised. I assumed because they weren't expecting to see me.

"Uh, Kailie, I think now would be a good time to take Kahoku out for a walk like you wanted." Virgil said.

"Yeah. Good idea."

I had no idea who Kahoku was, but soon was rewarded with an answer when Kailie walked out of another room with a baby in her arms. I had no time to say anything, she looked at me, as if to tell me she would explain later, and then they were gone. I felt a hand on my arm and was spun around.

"How the hell can you do this to me? Leave for four years, and then come back as if nothing had happened?" Richie yelled. I backed up, the sudden volume hurting my ears.

"I didn't just 'leave' Richie. I was taken from Earth by Slade, tortured, and then told that I wasn't even human! I found out that I had a family that cared for me, and a planet that needed me! How do you think I felt when I knew I had to say goodbye?" I cried out.

"I know Reiko, I was there. I was there when you suddenly decided it wasn't important enough that you come back to Earth. That I wasn't important enough! You had people HERE that cared about you! We knew you better than those people did!"

"You were! You still are! I felt like I was being torn apart, because you didn't even try to fight for me! You just left, no communications trying to tell me that I belonged with you, just acceptance! You did nothing, NOTHING to try to bring me back!" I shouted at him.

As upset as I was, the Japanese accent I had worked so hard to be rid of, came back strong. Perhaps it was just a response to the atmosphere I had known when I had thought that's what I was. Thankfully I had worked just as hard to keep from resorting to Japanese, though swearing in that language was always a plus. It wasn't for a princess to swear, so my family tried to work it out of me.

"You had no right to take my choices from me!"

"I did nothing of the sort!"

"Yes you did! You heard Slade. He said that your people choose mates early in life, at YOUR age!" He shouted, grabbing my arm.

"Richie! You're hurting me!" I cried out, feeling the strength in his grip.

In the back of my mind, I heard the teasing I had done to him when we were still innocent; teasing that he had started working out. Then I realized what he had said.

"What does that have to do with anything? You're human!"

"You hurt me." He growled.

"Do you think it was any easier on me? My family was horror struck that I had given my heart to you! They tried and tried to have a new one forged, but every time it broke! They wanted me to marry into a high status family! They don't want my people mixing our blood again!" I replied.

"And why didn't you? You left me before, you could have fucking done it again!" He said, grabbing my other arm, so I couldn't escape. I could feel tears falling down my cheeks. "You could have made everything go away! You could have fucking had the decency to let me go on with my life!"

"I didn't! I was here! I may not have been here physically, but you took a part of me with you when you left, when I gave you the crystal, it was something more! Every second I felt myself breaking a little bit more because you would not come back for me, you never looked back! You would not fight to keep me! How could you ACCUSE me of abandoning you when YOU said yourself that that it was a hero's job to fight for what mattered the most!" I cried out. "Even if it meant giving up what you loved!"

"I would have done ANYTHING to stay near you! I had to come back here because what I felt meant nothing to the greater good! I had to protect these people!" He shouted, shaking me.

"And I had to protect my own!" I screamed. I grabbed the crystal around his neck. "YOU have had my heart since long before I gave it to you! You have kept it, and YOU were the one that prolonged this! You could have ended it if it pained you so much! All you had to do was take it off and destroy it! Only you have that power."

I would have continued but the next moment he had me pinned against the wall. It took my breath away, and in that moment he kissed me hard, bruising my lips. I felt crushed between him and the wall. He bit my lip, and I could taste blood. He grabbed my waist, pulling me close, and I could feel the heat radiating off his body. I wanted to continue it as much as he did, aside from the apparent violence. I traced my lips down his neck, finding the tender skin near his shoulder blade, and bit down. He moaned, holding me tight. The heat of the crystal pendant he was wearing flared.

I shook my head, cleared of the heat of the moment, almost scalded by the crystal. I pushed him away, seeing his flushed face look at me in confusion. I led him to the couch, where we sat down. He kept a tight hold on my hand.


	4. Fitting in

Sorry I haven't updated in a little while guys. A lot has happened since my last chapter, and I'm proud to say I'm glad for distraction. It's gotten me away from my crazy room mates and brought me much closer to my man. But here is an update for all of you. I hope I can keep updating and writing as the days pass.

PS I think something got misplaced between the end of last chapter and what I have here. The file got corrupted or something and I was lucky that my room mates computer can read the file when my own can't. So if it seems like its skipped something thats why. But it looks right...

* * *

"I'm sorry Reiko. I don't know what came over me." He whispered.

"It's alright. It was a purging of negative emotions from both of us. We can begin again, either apart, or together. It is your choice. Batman told me you might not wish to continue this, let alone want to see me." I replied, a little out of breath. "But it was necessary to let out everything we had felt about what had happened between us. It is a strange reaction to happen, so quickly."

"At first I didn't want to. I wanted to scream and yell and accuse you. But… no, I want to see how far this can go. There's a lot to still consider though. No matter how much I care about you, things didn't go well last time we were together. I don't want to face losing you again, after what happened last time. We've got to think."

"Thinking with your heart or your head?" I asked.

"I don't know yet."

Virgil and Kailie came back about twenty minutes later. They looked relieved that the apartment was in one piece, and Kailie sat down next to Richie and I, he was asleep, his head in my lap. He woke up quickly however when he heard Kahoku cooing. He went off with the baby while I sat back with Kailie and Virgil, explaining what was going on. I was surprised at the way Richie acted around the baby. It made me feel strange, to see him playing with the little guy, how gentle and protective he was.

"How can you live on Earth? I thought that everything that you had was cleared out? All that's left of you are some clothes. And I don't think they're going to work for you." Virgil asked.

"Batman did some scouring, and found out that my social security number wasn't completely erased, and is doing all the important paperwork for me so I can go to school here in Gotham, and live here as well. That is, should things go well."

"And did they?" Kailie asked.

"I would assume so. We worked out our feelings, and I would like to stay on Earth. I need to find a place to live now, but that shouldn't be too hard."

"It's harder than you think. We're lucky to have gotten apartments in this building; otherwise we'd be further from classes, and in a pretty bad part of town." Virgil said.

"You'd think you'd want to be near the bad part of town, to keep it in check." I replied.

"In any case, I do need someone to split rent with. I may be getting money in scholarship and from my village, but I'd like to have more to spend on my son." Kailie said. "I'd like to make sure he has what he needs if he gets sick again, not to mention, I'd like to spoil him some myself, instead of letting Richie do it all the time."

"I'd love to. But I'd like to know more about that." I replied. "Why do you have green hair though? I thought you weren't into that kind of thing."

"That would be Virgil's fault." She said, looking at him with a half angry glare, and a teasing smirk. She took a deep breath. "But about Kahoku."

I felt horrible after she told me what had happened between her and Hot Streak as they called the one who used fire. She seemed sad about it, but nonetheless happy because she adored her son. He looked very much like her, of which I was glad. She let me hold him, he wasn't a newborn by any means, but the way in which her pregnancy had advanced when she explained it, had amazed me.

He was tiny; I assume even then that he had been born before he should have been. It made me wonder if she would have any more kids, if the same would happen to her. Or me for that matter if I chose to stay here and create a family, even if it was against my families wishes.

"How are you going to afford to live on earth? Let alone go to school?" Virgil asked. Richie had returned, and nodded.

"I brought some things to sell here, and I'm sure that with the precious metals and other things, I'll be able to afford school and a place to live, as well as clothes and such." I said. "Bruce Wayne is pricing and will let me know."

"Speak of the devil." Richie muttered as there was a knock on the door.

Kailie stood, and opened the door, inviting Bruce Wayne himself inside. I stood, ready for any of the information he might have for me, and hoping he wasn't going to tell me to just leave the planet.

"Hello, it's good to see you Kailie; I hope Kahoku is doing well."

"He is, as healthy as usual, and quite the handful." She said.

"Good to hear. Hopefully he stays in line, and slows down on the fruit storms. But I'm not here for you this time; you're doing well in school. I've heard good things, and your people are happy with your choices.

Reiko, I've sold a few of the items you brought, and it leaves you with more than enough not only to pay for four normal years at Gotham, but a place to live, and a way to live comfortably. Wayne Enterprises has taken it upon itself to patent some of the technology you left with Batman, and your name is under the patent, so that you receive a percentage from the sales. And with the materials, they are much appreciated by jewelers and builders of most machines and buildings." Bruce said, looking through a folder.

"Kailie asked me to become her roommate, I intend to do so, so she has a way to better support her son. But how am I going to use the money to live by?" I asked.

"That's good. I've already set up a payment plan for your schooling here at Gotham University. As for the extra, I have it set up that you receive a certain amount for things like an apartment, utilities, food, and other bills. You'd be pretty well off in any occasion to get a house even and still have extra to live by." Bruce said. "I've gotten you a card so you can use your money, though direct deposit will be used for apartment payments and other bills, if you want cash you can use it to take it out of an ATM."

"Everything is settled then?" Virgil asked.

"Yes. Reiko is registered here; she has her money and everything else she will need to survive here on Earth. She could pass as a human."

"If it is possible, I'd like to pass as who I am. I do not wish to hide myself unless it endangers those I am with."

"Alright. I'll see what I can do. Superman is welcomed here on Earth, as are a number of other alien heroes. I assume if I can convince people that you are being sponsored by one of them, you can be trusted, though closely watched. Can you handle it if you are followed by the news for a while?"

"I think I can. Star Fire has done well enough, and people can see she's not human."

"She also only fights crime." Virgil replied.

"We'll see what happens. I don't want to hide."

"For now, you should pass yourself as human, until we can get everything taken care of." Bruce said.

"I don't know… wouldn't people be more upset if I passed as human and then said I was an alien? Would they trust me?"

"Trust me on this Reiko. As a princess we have your best interests in mind, both for us, and our planet. If they have a problem with you pretending to be human for a few weeks, they can take it up with our intergalactic ambassadors." Bruce said.

"Well, I'm not going to tell them I'm human. I don't want to hide who I am. If I am asked, I will tell the truth. And I want my professors to know. I'll just ask that they keep it to themselves until things are ironed out."

"Alright. I better get going; I have a company to watch." Bruce said, walking out.

"Well, I guess that settles it. I'm gonna go downstairs and let the landlord know I have a room mate now. At least this place won't be so empty." Kailie said.

We watched her leave, Kahoku giggling and suddenly I was pelted with what appeared to be grapes. I didn't know what else it was that I got hit with but both Richie and Virgil were laughing.

"You haven't been truly accepted by Kahoku until he pelts you with food." Richie said, pulling things out of my hair.

"I'd like to go out and see Gotham." I said.

"Yeah, and get mugged while your at it? I'm not sure that what you're wearing will be the best for this city." Virgil said. "You first off look REALLY rich, and second, REALLY out of place. A perfect target."

"Well, I'll lend her some of my stuff. Bruce gave her a card to use for money didn't he? We can lend her something, and take her shopping to get more stuff." Kailie said, walking back in. "Here, you'll need to sign this. I'd do it now, before he finds out you're an alien. I don't know how agreeable he'll be later on. But once you've signed, he'll have to adhere to it, or Bruce'll revoke his renters license."

"Of course."

After signing papers here and there, Kailie lent me some clothes, some of which fit a little tight, and made me wish that I could wear my royal dress. I sighed, which didn't help much, except that I knew I had Richie's attention.

"You sure you just don't want to borrow Kailie's stuff? I'm sure that'd save you money." Richie stuttered.

Virgil laughed, but tried to stifle it in a cough.

"I think not."

"I'd rather not either; she'll stretch out all my clothes. No offense Reiko. You're just a little more… gifted than I am."

"None taken. I just…would like to get something I can breathe in without it ripping. That and something that wouldn't bring attention to my…assets." I muttered.

Richie tried to say something, but I glared at him. He took my hand and we walked outside. Kailie had Kahoku in a stroller and we headed to the mall. I felt a little overwhelmed, and very thankful that Richie had lent me a jacket. He was a little upset that I was getting more attention from men that he didn't like.

"Well, where should we start? Aside from clothes. We've got tons of stores here." Kailie said.

"I don't want to be reminded of my past, so I want to have a completely different style than before." I replied.

"I think I have the perfect places!"


	5. Time flies by

Richie's POV

It was good to see Kailie and Reiko laughing and having fun. Reiko felt much better after going into a store called 'Hot Topic' and later on, we went to 'Spencer's'. Both places had a dark quality about them that was sort of creepy but cool all the same. I really liked some of the clothes she bought at Hot Topic. The dresses were great, and they even had corsets. She wore one of the outfits out of the store, happy that she had something that fit her better. I just liked how they looked on her.

She was definitely getting enough to last her a while. Most of it she had sent to the apartment, so we didn't have to carry too much. I didn't mind, it was just amazing to see how happy she was. She had gotten a lot of books, and a beautiful huge book shelf. Something I was glad that she sent to the apartment. She had gone into a furniture store as well to get a bed. At Spencer's she got some decorations for the room she'd be staying in, beaded curtains, posters, lava lamp type stuff. She was VERY rich, and tried to keep it toned down, but when you go in and buy a bed and it's framework right off, instead of coming up with installments, it's hard. They thought she was the daughter of one of Bruce Wayne's rich friends. We told them she was very important, having given his company things to work with. And that her body guards wore plain clothes throughout the stores.

We arrived back at the apartment, exhausted. By the time we got there, everything else had arrived, and we employed some of the guys in the apartment complex to help move things up. They leered momentarily until Reiko almost broke an accidental groper's hand. After that they just accepted the money she offered, no doubt going to use it to buy beer and party items for this Friday.

After all the boxes were moved up to the apartment, they left, unwilling to be very close to someone who could likely turn them into pretzels. I was sure that she could, but how they understood this was beyond me, most of them were brainless, having drank their brain cells into oblivion. Reiko just sat down in the middle of the room, looking frustrated.

"Do you want help?" I asked.

"No Richie. I think I'm going to manage well on my own."

I ducked as things came flying into the room, looking much like they did when Virgil moved them as Static. I left, but when I stopped hearing thumps and scrapes, I dashed in to see her laying on her new bed, some form of curtain or something dangling down to make her look like the princess she was. I sat on the bed, stroking her hair. I saw the bruises on her arm, and wondered why they hadn't faded away, since she had rapid healing abilities. I saw they were in the shape of my hand. I cringed.

"Richie?"

"I'm sorry Reiko. I didn't mean to hurt you." I whispered.

"I understand, you were angry, I don't blame you."

"You should." I replied.

"But I don't. Where did we leave off?" She said coyly.

She pulled me down, kissing me. I didn't want to hurt her again, so I just rolled her over and pulled her close.

"How about we just stay like this? I'd hate to wake anybody up." I said, she laughed and nodded.

"Alright. I'll settle with this for now."

She began classes the next day, and I helped her find where she needed to go, staying at some of my classes, since she was in most of the science classes. She was taking a large spread of classes from each major she could find, having the money and intelligence to do so. She had gotten so much smarter living on her home planet. She also wore the crown she had been given when she had returned to her home. Everyone admired it, but she ignored it. The professors that introduced her seemed almost scared of her, but also in awe at her intelligence. There were a number of people who realized she was an alien, but they were nice about it.

She had decided not to make an issue of her royalty, let alone her alien-ness. She wouldn't announce she was an alien, but those who approached and asked her she did not lie to. And strangely enough they kept it secret. Of course I doubt many would believe gamers and paranoid zombie apocalypse types. It was hard to say. At the hidden request of Bruce Wayne the professors were alerted to who she was, but were not to say anything unless she initiated the conversation.

I loved hearing more about her home, simply because of how amazed I was at their technology, especially since it was so hard to recreate here. From what Reiko had told me, it was because of the metals they used. It sounded awesome, but I still wasn't sure I could give up being on earth to go there.

Time always goes by quickly when you are enjoying yourself. It was something that was drilled into us "Time flies when you're having fun". It was the truth in any case for me especially since I felt like I had been picked up by some sort of alien ray that radiated warmth and something deep in my chest that was reflected in the crystal Reiko gave me. The months flew by, almost five by my count, and it felt like we had picked up where we left off, and sped off into the sunset.

"It's called Elysia." Reiko said.

"Elysium?" I asked. "Like the Greek version of Heaven in Tartarus?"

"No. E lie see a. It's similar. It's what the word is based on. My people have been visiting earth for eons apparently. Where do you think the idea of Zeus came from?

"You know, that makes more sense looking at it that way. The elemental people of Elysia live so much longer and… wow."

"Yeah, those who stayed here became gods to the primitive people. And considering the life span of people back then, it wasn't hard to see. I mean, some of my people even have pheromones to elicit love, fear or anger, so you can see that all the bases were covered. And Olympus was their home, they had a ship there." She said with a laugh. "They said they were keeping an eye on humanity, because it seemed to have a lot more potential than one could see at that point."

"Do they still think that?" I asked.

"For the most part, yes. That's why my family agreed to allow me to be ambassador for our worlds." She replied.

"That's just totally cool. Do you think we might be able to visit?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. If I go back, they might try to keep me there. I didn't leave on the best of terms with most of them. I mean, my mother understood why I left, and my father was happy that I was in love." She replied, tracing symbols on my arm. I recognized a few of them from the Elysian alphabet she had been teaching me.

"Aren't these the same people who tried to re-forge your heart?" I asked, confused.

I still hadn't completely understood how they could manifest their emotions outside of their minds and bodies. As far as I understood, it was a way to show the chemical reactions within someone's body, and giving it away was pretty much their way of picking out who they wanted to marry. Most of the time it went on to engagement and marriage, similar to that on earth, but in Reiko's case, some of the royal line didn't care, and wanted her to marry into the family. Kinda gross in my opinion.

That meant that they tried to create a new heart crystal for her to imbue her blood and emotions into. Each time it shattered. I was glad, because it meant that she was truthful in what she had said, that she never stopped loving me. She never wavered once in her convictions. It was rare that one of her people had to reforge their heart crystal, and usually it was because of the death of a spouse or betrothed. Never because the one it had been given to wasn't royal, and wasn't even Elysian.

"Yes, and no. It's hard to explain the politics of it all. My parents were happy that I was home, and nothing more. They were glad their daughter had returned. I was lucky to be the next in line, but also with the choice to hand it off, which I did. After much arguing though. They wanted me to stay. And some very distant relatives wanted to marry a distant cousin to me, so that way they'd be closer to the royal family than they were." Reiko said, tossing around a ball of electricity.

She sounded a little too nonchalant about it, but I figured it would be something she'd discuss when it wasn't such a fresh wound for her. I know how she felt about things like that, if only barely, since the one person she thought she could trust more than me, had betrayed her in the worst way. I pulled her close to me, hugging her. I buried my nose in her hair, smelling the wonderful shampoo she used. She caught the ball and it disappeared so I wouldn't get shocked.

"I still think it would be great to visit. I'm sure your parents would appreciate it at least. You know, visit for Christmas and stuff." I replied.

"Come on, let's go out and do something." She said suddenly.

I smiled. She wanted to keep me in a good mood, and I loved to see her get excited over little things. We said our goodbyes to Virgil and Kailie, who were dealing with a teething Kahoku. I knew that it would be a perfect night.


End file.
